U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,868 discloses a wire strapping tool designed for tensioning and fastening wire straps or the like around packages. It has for an object to provide such a device that embodies various improvements in the form, construction, and arrangement of the several parts, whereby its designed function is more rapidly and efficiently performed than with previous devices of this nature, and whereby strength, rigidity, and durability are attained to a high degree.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,991 discloses a wire strapping tool designed for tensioning and fastening wire straps or the like around packages. It is particularly adapted for use with straps in which one end is coiled back on the body of the strap and the knot or gripping formation is made by inserting the other end of the strap through the said coiled portion and then crushing or flattening the coiled portion so as to deform the contacting parts into an interlocking engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,679 discloses a wire strapping tool designed for tensioning and fastening around packages straps composed of wire or the like. The tool is particularly intended to be used in combination and cooperation with a wire strap, which has been formed with one end of the wire turned back and coiled around the body of the wire, so that the knot or fastening may be made by passing the other end of the wire strap through the said coil and then crushing or flattening the coil so as to deform it and the parts of the wire strap there within into a firm interlocking engagement. Simultaneously with this knotting of the strap, the excess of its free end is severed, to improve the appearance of the result, and to eliminate the long end, which might present a hazard in subsequent handling and shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,729 discloses an apparatus for manufacturing a wreath from a plurality of elongated objects, such as boughs, by securing the boughs to a frame with a securing member such as a wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,638 discloses a system comprising a clamping machine and a wire frame operand for making all types of decorations. The wire frame with plurality of U shaped clips can be in such shapes as wreath circle, heart, swag, candy cane and the like. The machine comprises a handle, a pair of jaw members, one in the shape of a C and another in the shape of an F, a spring, and a means for anchoring said machine to a convenient working surface. A decoration is made by aligning each U clip of the frame between said pair of jaws and then placing some greens or other decorative twigs with stem along the rigid wire of the frame and then pulling the handle which closes the U clip by cam action of said pair of jaws.